


Cold Hands, Warm Heart

by Intrepid_Inkweaver



Series: Tales of the Sole Survivor [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hands, particularly nick's metal one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intrepid_Inkweaver/pseuds/Intrepid_Inkweaver
Summary: Thea wonders how Nick can get a grip on anything with his metal hand, and offers to do something about it.





	Cold Hands, Warm Heart

They’re sitting at the fire one night when Nick catches Thea staring at his hand--the metal one--and he clenches it self-consciously.

  
     “I know, ugly isn’t it?”

  
She starts and blinks at him. “What? No, that’s not what I was thinking. I was wondering how much trouble you have with your grip. I mean, even someone with their fingerprints burned off has a difficult time gripping things. I can’t imagine what it’s like not even having skin there.”

  
After overcoming his surprise at such a practical comment--he should be used to that with her by now--he answered, “It’s true. There’s a lot of things I can’t do with this hand. Luckily, though, I’m ambidextrous.” He grinned and wiggled the fingers of his good hand at her. She smiled back and grabbed his hand out of the air to swing back and forth between them. She then let go to check on the radstag meat she had frying on the fire.

  
Leaning back with a thoughtful look, she said, “Have you tried a glove? Leather might work.”

  
   “I did try a couple types of gloves, but they were always too big. They made things more difficult.”

  
   “Hmm. I can see how that would be. May I?” She asked, holding out her hand towards his metal one.

  
   “Of course.” She took his hand delicately and examined it as though she feared it might break--or that she would hurt him. He had little feeling left in that hand, but he could feel the warmth coming from her hands and it was pleasant.

  
   “I could probably make you a decent glove,” she said finally. “It might take me a couple tries to get it right, but I’ve made more difficult things than that before. Of course, I’ll have to find the right sort of materials…” She trailed off, looking thoughtful.

  
   “You don’t have to do that for me--I’ve dealt just fine with this hand for years now. It’s not a problem,” He told her, glad that he couldn’t blush.

  
She huffed. “I know I don't have to do anything, Valentine. I want to. Besides. It’s your hand. You should be able to say more for it than just ‘It’s not a problem.’”

  
He sighed, shaking his head with a fond smile. “Alright. If you want to, knock yourself out.” She grinned and kissed the back of the hand she was still holding before letting it go to pull her dinner off the fire.

  
He watched her with a small smile on his lips as she hummed absentmindedly to herself while she ate. His hand is still tingling where she kissed it. Strange, that. Technically, he shouldn’t have really been able to feel it.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "hands". Thea does make gloves for him--though she ends up getting a little carried away and he ends up with about five of them. The last one is even embroidered from the wrist to the knuckles with flowers. :)
> 
> (Also, this was written pretty quickly, so I may need to edit later.)  
> ~II


End file.
